


The Hunters

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Commando Unit, Demons, Gen, Monster Hunting AU, Monsters, NXT - Freeform, Undisputed Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Adam Cole and his secret unit have a very specialized task: Hunting the monsters you think are myths.





	The Hunters

Captain Adam Cole shook his head as he chuckled to himself as he worked.

 

He was remembering the movie he’d seen with his girlfriend just a few nights before. It had been big-budget CGI fest of a horror film. Adam hadn’t been paying much attention but the plot had revolved around demons being released into the world. Predictably, the protagonists were only able to banish them with a specific arcane weapon. He thought he remembered it being a sword...it was always a sword.

 

Where did people get these ideas?

 

He supposed it made sense from a story writing standpoint. Protagonists needed obstacles to overcome and it wouldn’t be very compelling if they were able to just casually brush them aside. But like cops who watched cop dramas, Adam had a hard time suspending disbelief when the subject matter was a field he knew so well. Sure, the visual of slaying a beast with a sword was compelling, but Adam had always preferred his S&T Daewoo K11 chambered with special monolithic rounds.

 

But to each there own he supposed.

 

He was shaken from his reverie by a burst of static in his ear followed by an urgent voice: “ _Why am I always the distraction!”_ The voice belonged to Corporal Kyle O’Reilly, and though he sounded a little out of breath (he was obviously running) the predominant tone was one of indignation.

 

“ _Because you’ve got the prettiest face, the uglies can’t stay away from you,”_ the voice of Sergeant Bobby Fish answered before Adam could speak.

 

“ _Fuck...you!”_ O’Reilly grunted. Cole smiled to himself again as he finished up his work.

 

Putting a hand to his earpiece he said: “Alright boys, Kate is all set. O’Reilly, what’s your ETA?”

 

“ _Any...fucking...minute…”_ came the breathless reply, he said something else but it was blotted out by a huge kind of clacking roar.

 

“ _Rod? Bobby?”_ Adam asked as he picked up his K11 and hurried over to where he’d set up the control station for Kate. He, Bobby, and Roderick Strong were all positioned above the dead end of a ravine. It was a classic kill box.

 

“ _Ready to go,”_ Fish answered, he was off to Adam’s left lying prone atop the cliff. He was the team’s sniper and he was standing by in case they needed a little extra pepper to put the ugly away.

 

“ _Standing by,”_ Strong confirmed. If things really went down he was standing by with an M72 Law, though if he had to fire a rocket down into the ravine it could pose a major problem for O’Reilly.

 

Before Adam could say anything else he heard the same bellowing roar from the comms, though much closer now. He was sitting against a small rock outcropping and staring down at his field tablet which showed a view of the mouth of the ravine. His concentration was so absolute that he barely noticed the roars getting louder and louder.

 

“ _I’m here!”_ O’Reilly gasped into their comm. Adam had just seen him running around the corner into the ravine. But he didn’t look long because two huge forms had crowded into the mouth of the ravine after him.

 

“ _Oh, it’s been a long time since we found ourselves a Myrmecoleon,_ ” Fish said with a whistle. Otherwise known as an ‘Ant-Lion’ the beasts were native to arid regions around the world, though very rare. Admittedly, Adam’s team had been at least partially responsible for their scarcity.

 

“ _Kill the damn things!”_ O’Reilly roared.

 

“Can do,” Adam said, mostly to himself. Using the target reticule Adam centered it on the first Myrmecoleon, he bypassed its lion head in favor of a more sure shot at its ant body, Grinning, he stabbed his finger down on the screen. A few yards to his left, Kate woke up.

 

‘Kate’ was a heavily modified Mk 47 automatic grenade launcher. Upgraded with the remote targeting software that Adam was now using, she was capable of pumping out 60 40x53mm grenades a minute. The weapons system had been dubbed ‘Kate Upton’ or ‘Kate’ for short by the squad. Now, Kate began to fire.

 

Most of the creatures and beings Adam and his team dealt with were mostly considered mythological with all sorts of fantastic abilities attributed to them. One of the most common was ‘invulnerability’. Adam’s experience had been that this actually meant they’d proven invulnerable to pre-modern weaponry. No living being, legendary cryptid or not, could casually shrug off the kind of damage Kate could put out.

 

The Myrmecoleons proved no exception. There were two of them, each about six feet tall at the snout with their ant-like legs spanning about eight. Big they might have been, but they quickly vanished into a red mist under the hail of grenades raining down on them. In less than ten seconds it was over.

 

Standing from his concealment Adam hit his earpiece and said: “Control? You can send in cleanup, we’re done here.”

 

“ _Next time one of you bastards is the bait!”_ O’Reilly groused.

 

\----------

 

“Shock the system!” Adam and his squad said as they clinked their beers together. They were back at their Florida HQ and unwinding in their traditional manner, with lots of drinking and carousing.

 

“Gentlemen!” Bobby Fish called to get the groups attention. When he had it he made his way over to a large stretch of wall. It was covered from end to end in small black silhouettes in a bewildering array of shapes and sizes. Each one denoting a different cryptid that the team had killed or captured. Bobby made his way the lower right corner of the rows and pointed to a new marking, this one in the shape of a Myrmecoleon. The group cheered and drank happily.

 

They were a small and very tight-knit unit, one that was buried in the millions of line items within the Pentagon’s budget. Dubbed the National Extraordinary Tactics squad or NXT (Adam hated the acronym) they had been working together for several years now. And Adam hoped they could keep doing it for years to come. He loved his job and he loved his team.

 

They were still drinking an hour later when their unit handler, William Regal, entered the lounge. Cole and his squad were all, notionally, military personnel. Regal didn’t seem to hold any kind of formal rank within that structure. Yet, Cole had been told to follow his orders and the man was extremely good at his job. He was probably a spook, but Cole had never cared enough to follow up.

 

“Attention!” he called. Despite their inebriated state, her squad did a credible job of responding.

 

“At ease gentlemen, I see you’re celebrating properly,” Regal said. His British accent had been a source of curiosity at first for Cole, wondering what he was doing commanding a secret American military unit. But like the exact nature of his position, Cole had lost interest in as his respect had grown for the man.

 

“Always,” he said happily as the squad relaxed.

 

“I’m glad, well done with the Ant-Lions. However…” Regal said with a raised finger “...I think I can add a new reason for you to celebrate.”

 

“You found Godzilla? Always wanted to take that big bastard down!” O’Reilly joked.

 

Regal smiled but pressed on with what he had to say. “Your outstanding success rate has caught the right kind of attention lads. So much that I think I can promise you more toys to play with.”

 

The squad greeted this was cheers. While they were far better equipped than almost any other unit, they always wanted new things that went bang or boom.

 

“In addition…” Regal called over the noise, and for some reason these words made Cole sit up straighter “...I can also promise...reinforcements.”

 

This was greeted by stunned silence. Was Regal saying what they thought he was?

 

“Sir?” Cole started to ask. Regal didn’t answer right away but just lifted his phone and hit a button. A moment later the door to the lounge opened again.

 

“Gentlemen, let me introduce you to your newest team member...a loaner from the Japanese Self-Defense forces I’m pleased to introduce Lieutenant Io Shirai.”

 

Cole’s head snapped up as a newcomer appeared in the doorway. The woman was very short with long dark hair and black eyes that seemed to bore into the world around her. She was clad in fatigues and a patrol cap. Though she was by far the smallest person in the room she strode up to the group with apparently perfect confidence.

 

“It is a please to meet you all,” she said in perfectly understandable English, the only sign of unfamiliarity being a slight accent and the deliberate way in which she formed each word.

 

“Well, shit,” Strong said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem friends, sometimes a plot Porg seizes me and won't let go until I do it's bidding....thus stories like this!
> 
> Look, I know I probably SHOULDN'T take on another project but if you fine people enjoy this story? Idk there COULD be more coming.
> 
> Anyway, I really do hope you like this one and if you do make sure to leave some feedback!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
